death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Banda
Banda is a spirit clone of Vandalieu, created when Vandalieu tore off different Demon King's Fragments to give to Amemiya Mei, while he was guiding her and several other residents of Origin. Appearance Banda looked like a human with four eyes, wearing a mask covered in open mouths even where his ears should be, a small black fur coat on his head and white hair. But the ‘mask’ was his real face, and what appeared to be a coat was actually an external membrane with fur growing from it. As for the inside, his arms were made from multiple bones and his body contained multiple skeletons, which were all supported by jointed legs and covered haphazardly in exoskeleton and carapace. Personality His memories and personality are a copy of his original self as he is a split off clone. He also recognizes that he is a clone and is self aware. Background Banda is a split off copied clone of Vandalieu that was created while his original was in a dream like state, made up of random parts from the original and given to "Meh-kun". Banda was given his name by Mei due to a mispronunciation by the infant when Vandalieu was telling her his name. - The clone that Vandalieu made on his way back from Origin for “Meh-kun.” His personality is identical to Vandalieu’s, and his body is made of the fragments of the Demon King that Vandalieu directly ripped off his soul. His appearance is human at first glance; from afar, he might appear to be a tall person wearing a mask and furry coat. But from up close, one would see that the mask’s four eyes and the mouth that stretches from ear to ear are real. What appears to be a coat is actually a membrane that conceals his body, and beneath it are his four arms and six legs, folded away. If he stretches his arms and legs out, he is over two meters tall. Banda possesses all of the Demon King fragments that Vandalieu had at the end of Volume 9, and is capable of activating them at will. Although the Status System does not exist in Origin and he is unable to check, it can be assumed that he also has almost identical Skills to the ones Vandalieu possessed at the time of their separation. Thus, he does not possess the Perfect Record Technique Skill. It can also be assumed that he possesses the same physical capabilities as Vandalieu at the time of their separation, but again, this is difficult to confirm. Furthermore, he is able to use death-attribute magic and no-attribute magic. However, he only possesses 100,000,000 Mana, so he is unable to cast spells that require enormous amounts of Mana, such as Hollow Cannon. Incidentally, 100,000,000 Mana is approximately equal to the total Mana pools of ten thousand of Origin’s elite mages. Banda is a being with a separate personality from Mei’s, but his main body is clearly Mei; he remains in spirit form with no physical presence unless he uses the Materialization Skill, and he is unable to be more than fifty meters away from her. Banda has checked this himself and is aware of this. Incidentally, he did not know that Meh-kun was Amemiya Mei until he awoke in Origin. Unable to communicate with the real Vandalieu, what will happen to Banda as he is shown the happy life of the Amemiya family?! Hang in there, Banda! Amemiya Hiroto’s return from overseas is drawing close! This is the current situation, but Banda has no intention of meddling with the Amemiya household’s affairs or taking revenge for his previous life. The thing that Banda prioritizes most is Amemiya Mei, and he does not wish to destroy an environment that provides her a healthy childhood. His behavior is driven by this prioritization of Mei, and he is generally uninterested in things that are not related to her. However, he is not entirely as cool-headed as Vandalieu; he actively saves people in order to set a good example for Mei. However, if there was anything that would harm Mei or the people around her, he would deal with it accordingly, just like Vandalieu. Chronology Powers and Abilities Banda, as a split off copy of his original, can cast spells of Death Attribute and No Attribute. Normally, he's in a spirit body form and is thus invisible to most people, but he can use the spell Materialize to become visible to others as he had tested it out in front of a mirror. However, as a smaller copy of the original in another world, he has some traits that makes him inferior to the original self. While not actual weaknesses, there are certain features that Banda finds limiting to the autonomy of his powers. Banda is able to extend his tongue and antenna ten meters ahead of himself and fire horn of the Demon King, using the Demon King’s lungs and proboscis like an air gun. These are some of the ways Banda go past the fifty meter limit from Mei, include his spells. He is also shown to be able to produce venom and medicine just like Vandalieu, and can combine it with Materialize to heal or poison unsuspecting people. Due to being a being that existed only in spirit; he can make use of that to make a clone of himself, and merge with them back into one entity. It's been shown that Banda does not possess Dark Demon Creation Path Enticement, as a result spirits will not flock to him. Self-evaluated Complaints * Cannot venture beyond approximately fifty meters away from Mei; as he will be dragged along with her if she moves.Chapter 199 As his main body is connected to Mei, his spirit body form is restricted in his total freedom of movement. Since Mei is still an infant, Banda cannot get away from being in the presence of the Amemiya household. * Lower Amount of Mana. As a split off clone of the original, he does not have nearly the same amount of Mana as the original. Because of this, he cannot use the Hollow Cannon spell which would cost a billion mana. * Detectability of his Death-attribute Mana . While most humans and devices would fail to detect his Mana, Death-attribute Mana is still noticeable by the most sensitive of people like Narumi. The mana may not currently be identified as Death-attribute Mana by Narumi, but Narumi can still know when mana of this attribute is used when most other things will fail to detect any signs of it. This forces Banda to be more careful when testing Death-attribute spells and restrict himself to using only smaller spells to avoid detection. * Completely split off from the original. As his original self is not connected to himself, he cannot communicate news and other vital information to the original. * No access to the Status System from Lambda, as he is on Origin. Because Origin operates under different universal laws, Banda lacks access to the benefits that Statuses would bring back on Lambda. Trivia * Wishes that his original did a better job of creating his physical form as he was haphazardly created while Vandalieu was in a dream like state of mind. * When Mei was drawing a picture of him with crayons as an all black form, Mei's brother mistakenly thinks that she was drawing their father at first. When Mei tells him that it was a picture of "Banda", Hiroshi believes that she is referring to him as a "panda" due to the similarities in pronunciation and tells her that pandas are not all black in color, which makes her mad and causes her to try to correct him in his error in failed frustration as she is still an infant with baby talk. References # ↑ Chapter 198 # ↑ Side Chapter 28 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Familiar Spirits Category:Vida's Faction Category:Origin